


Iced

by tepidspongebath



Series: It's Not My Cartel - I Just Do the Baking [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Eurus (far) in the background, Gen, Humor, do you have the (baked) goods?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 21:56:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14482020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tepidspongebath/pseuds/tepidspongebath
Summary: Mrs. Hudson believes in kindness (she also zests and slices a lemon); Mycroft takes a step back; and fairy cakes were a bad idea.





	Iced

“You’re playing a dangerous game, you know.”

“Maybe I am.” Mrs. Hudson fished her zester out of the kitchen drawer. Or at least she tried to - the drawer stuck and she had to rattle it a few times to dislodge the obstruction “I’m not stupid. I’ve not talked to her, nor do I have any intention of doing so. I don’t even answer her thank-you notes.”

“No, you just send her baked goods at regular intervals, which is suspect activity in itself. I understand you’ve used half of Scotland Yard as couriers.”

“Not quite - only the ones Lestrade has on his phone. And never that Anderson fellow. He’d tell Sherlock like a shot, and I don’t like his beard.” She went on to zest the lemon. “I don’t see how you can object - it’s not wrong to show the poor girl a little kindness. You’ve been very good about letting her have my care packages up to now.”

“You’ve never sent her fairy cakes before.” Mycroft tapped his umbrella on the floor as if it were a gavel and he was issuing an edict. “Mrs. Hudson, Sherrinford has had to deal with my sister on a sugar high. I forbid you to put icing on any baked goods you might be sending Eurus in the future.”

“Oh, ‘forbid’, is it? You don’t get to tell me what to do, Mycroft Holmes. Not in my own kitchen.” Mrs. Hudson put down the zester and picked up a knife. Mycroft took a step back. “But I do see your point, more’s the pity. I suppose a nice glaze is out of the question as well? And what about candied fruit? I thought I’d do a Madeira cake for her birthday.”

“You don’t even know when her birthday is!”

“No thanks to you,” said Mrs. Hudson primly. She turned back to the worktop and sliced the lemon neatly in half. “Now, do you want the ginger nuts or not? I’m doing lemon scones now, but I just took those out of the oven.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Two things:  
> 1\. At 221B Con’s Flash Fiction workshop, someone said they could imagine Mrs. Hudson running a kind of baked goods mafia when I read [Care Package](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14343492), and this sprouted from that. I can’t remember who it was, I’m so sorry! (If you remember, let me know so I can thank you!)  
> 2\. I tried [merindab's](http://merindab.tumblr.com/) technique of writing to a timer, which she mentioned in a couple of the panels. I wrote this in two 15-minute periods between chores (specifically, the length of time I soaked my plant pots ~~please let this be the real spring~~ ), with a little more time for editing. I was stressing about not getting any writing done today, and that worked for me, so thank you very much indeed!


End file.
